Ratchet: Loyal Medic and Psychopath
by XxSoundwave6xX
Summary: Basically, Ratchet gets infected with this virus that makes him go crazy (literally). Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Please comment and don't forget to laugh! By the way, I got the song from the comic: More Than Meets the Eye. Cyclonus was singing it. I made up the second part of it, though. ^^ My beta reader is Backbeat the Wrecker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime.**

* * *

"Hey, Ratchet!" said Raf. "Look what I found!" Ratchet glanced over at Raf and grunted. Raf was surveying the monitors for energon deposits. Ratchet walked over to the monitor, and saw a giant patch of blue. "By the All Spark, that's energon!" Ratchet quickly called all the available 'Bots needed for the mission.

Six hours later, when all the energon had been stored neatly in the energon vault, Ratchet decided he was going to refill before something happened to their energon. He was surprised the Decepticons hadn't been there when they had showed up. "Oh, well," he muttered to himself. Soon, he was back at work, but he didn't feel right. The room would momentarily go blurry. He felt dizzy, too, and couldn't think straight. The room went blurry again, but this time it went completely black.

"Hey, Doc, do you know where-" Miko gasped as she walked into the med bay. Ratchet was laying on the floor, tools scattered here and there randomly.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, speak to me! Arcee! Optimus! Someone, help!" Bumblebee was just driving in with Raf when he saw Ratchet. *Ratchet!* he beeped. They didn't know what to do, so they decided on hooking Ratchet up to the spark regulator, or "that thing Ratchet uses when you guys are sick n' stuff" in Miko's words.

They waited for a while until Ratchet suddenly opened his eyes. "Ratchet!" yelled Raf. "Arhg, what happened?" asked the medic.

"We don't know, Miko just came in here and found you on the floor. We were hoping you would know," replied Arcee. Suddenly Ratchet remembered. "I…I felt dizzy, then everything went black. I…the energon! I had just taken some of the energon we got!"

At that moment, Ratchet did something they would never imagine doing, especially in a situation like this - he started singing. "Glory to Cybertron, glinting in the heavens!" Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, I think Doc-Bot's finally gone off the deep end," said Miko.

"It's cities are glowing golden in the sunlight" he continued to sing. Arcee's optics were wide open, and you could have fit a bot-sized watermelon into her mouth. Bumblebee actually fainted.

Then, to everyone's surprise (and relief) Ratchet stopped singing. It sounded like metal scraping a chalkboard. Then, he started doing the chicken dance. That's right, squawks and all. Miko fell on the floor laughing.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you Ratchet!" she barely said it between gasps of air and giggles. Just then, Ratchet stopped, and fell on his face.

"Ahh, what happened?" he said. Miko and Bumblebee exchanged glances. *I'm not going to tell him,* buzzed Bumblebee. After Raf translated, Miko scrunched her face and said: "Fine."

"Ratchet, you woke up, then you started singing opera by way of Cybertron, then you did the chicken dance," she said, trying to keep a solemn face but couldn't. She said the last part in between giggles.

"What? Miko! Don't be silly!" Everyone nodded. Ratchet looked around, sort of bewildered, then sighed. He walked over to his work bench and grabbed something. Then he plugged it into himself. "Energon tester," he said, reading Miko's mind. When he pulled it out, he gasped. "There is a virus in the energon. That explains why there weren't any 'Cons there. They rigged it!"

Suddenly he broke into a ballet dance, twirling all around everyone. "We need to find some way to cure him!" said Raf. "We just need to know what this virus is, though." So, the whole group, consisting of Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf, went to find anything that could help Ratchet.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I am definitely making several chapters from this. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed; I will be posting the second chapter the moment I finish.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Yay we get to find out what happens to our very own favorite crazy doc bot! Lol hope you all enjoy!**

******I don't own Transformers: Prime**

* * *

"We need to get him hooked up to the computer," said Raf. Arcee had left quite a while ago, mumbling something along the lines of "this is too crazy for me" so Bee, Miko, and Raf had been thinking of how to fix Ratchet's "condition". Finally, he thought he had finally thought of something. "Bee, strap him down on the medical berth. I need to run a diagnostic to find out what this virus actually is. Then, I can reverse the-" Miko interrupted him, "Ok, we get it. You're going to do a whole bunch'a smart stuff while we make sure Mr. Lunatic over here is taking his nap time like the good little boy he is."

"Uh, yeah Miko," replied Raf. After Bee had Ratchet strapped down, he plugged in the virus detector just like Raf instructed (to be honest, no one had any remote idea of what to do but Raf, who had been studying Cybertronian anatomy with the Doc Bot himself). Raf started punching numbers into the computer rapidly, just like geniuses are expected to.

"Oh, no. Guys, he seems to be infected with a virus that slowly takes over your brain, controlling you. Here's the good news: there is a cure," everyone sighed with relief when he said that. "-but it needs a rare type of energon. Very rare, in fact so rare most Cybertronians don't know it exists." Miko exchanged glances with Bee. "Um, you're not Cybertronian, and you know about it? Twisted." She shook her head.

Raf blushed. "I-I've been...studying," Miko rolled her eyes. "Classic Raf He knows everything about this world, why not know everything about another?" Raf scowled and told them more about the energon. "It isn't mined, rather, made. You must combine dark energon, red energon, and regular energon. Then, you just have to insert it like regular energon."

Bumblebee was like a frozen statue, then all of a sudden he shook himself awake. *How are we supposed to get all that?* he beeped worriedly. Raf raised an eyebrow. "Well, we have the regular energon. We could take the dark energon from Megatron...And a while back when Starscream tried to take that red energon...Well, I bet the army people still have some left."

"Uh huh...Okay, well I'll get Arcee. See you in the next life!" said Miko. She went to Arcee's room, and woke a slightly grumpy Arcee from recharge.

_Approximately 59.972 seconds later..._

"_We need to have what_?" Raf sighed. This was going to be hard. The first thing he did was have Agent Fowler inspect the red energon site. He reported no trace of red energon, so he went to talk to the government officials in case they took it. At base, Bee and Arcee (who had almost had a spark attack when she heard the news, then said, "Why do we have to do all this stuff for him? He's grumpy and stern! Not to mention boring!") were planning their attack on Megatron's ship.

"We could hide in one of those energon carts. A while ago Raf said he found Decepticon activity, with energon there," suggested Arcee. *I'm sure it's under tight security, but it's a possibility* beeped Bee. "Once we get on the ship, we'll need to go to their energon storage. Then, we gotta get outta there!" finished Arcee.

"Guys. Did you hear that? Everyone be quiet!" said Raf suddenly. The room was dead quiet. Then they heard it, the faint and far away hum of a truck engine. _Optimus. _"Oh, no! He can't know about Ratchet!" yelled Raf. "Umm, why? He could help us," said Arcee. "He would blame Miko, then he might ban her from the base." explained Raf. Arcee and Bee looked at each other. "Well, I don't think he would be that severe..." mumbled Arcee.

"Arcee. Bee. Miko _always _messes stuff up-"

"Hey!" yelled Miko from the other side of the room.

"I'm surprised Optimus hasn't lost it and kicked her out already," continued Raf. "All I'm saying is, we just need to create a distraction so he won't be here while Ratchet's..._condition_ is still a problem." Arcee nodded and Bee beeped, *Okay,*. Then Arcee's optics got wide. "What do we do now though?" she asked, the hum of Optimus's truck getting closer and closer, and the feeling of panic escalating in the room.

* * *

**A/N: lol! Quite a cliffhanger, right? I am sorry! Well, hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ugh this is so annoying I had like three paragraphs and it deleted it -_- anyways I'm gonna go start over XP oh and that rhyme in the second sentence.. I actually didn't mean for it it just happened LOL! ok now you can stop reading this boring pointless weird no-good author's note where I am just talking on and on about random stuff like pink unicorn sparkles on a rainbow that fell then got eaten by a cow ;) AND GET ON WITH READING THE STORY XD (By the way, sorry I haven't been posting any stories, I've been very busy. I will try to be better at that in the future :D**

* * *

Optimus sighed. He had been working all day, and he needed a recharge badly. He just wanted to drive into base and fall down and sleep. When he walked in, Raf and Arcee were standing there with big grins on their faces. Normally, he would have stopped and asked them what was going on, but he was too tired, so he just ignored them and went to recharge. "Whew," sighed Arcee in relief. "That was close. Now lets start up the groundbridge! We have a medic to save!" Raf looked at her weirdly, and said, "Funny how it's usually the _medic_ saving people, not the other way around." Arcee chuckled and started to type the coordinates into the groundbridge.

_Several sparkbeats later..._

Arcee and Bee burst out of the groundbridge, guns blazing. After they quickly disposed of the few 'Con guards, they each ran into an energon cart and hid there. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard someone walking around outside. "They're gone. Just like that! Why would the Autobots leave all this energon?" said one voice. "I don't know, but I'm glad they did! Maybe Lord Megatron won't have our heads!" said another voice.

_Yes_, thought Arcee. _They didn't suspect a thing_. She felt all the rough bumps on the ground as they started rolling the energon cart toward the elevator from the ground to Megatron's ship. Her helm kept thumping into the wall of the cart, making a clang sound. She was worried the 'Cons would hear it, but they didn't. After the cart was taken into the ship, the 'Con guards put them into the energon storage room. Arcee climbed out of the cart, and got Bumblebee. "This is perfect! Now we just need to grab some dark energon and find a way out of here!" Bee buzzed in agreement, then walked over to a giant glowing mass of purple and plucked a small crystal off. Arcee turned around to leave the room, only to find Knockout standing in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going, besides my dissection table?" He laughed hysterically and transformed his servo into his buzz saw. Arcee transformed her guns and ran at him. "Oops," she said as she scratched his faceplate with her arm blades. "Why you little...I'll get you for that!" he growled. He ran furiously at her, more than prepared to cut her into a thousand pieces. Unfortunately for him, Bee shot several rounds at Knockout. "Ah! My paint job! What do you think you're doing?"

Knockout turned to Bee, but as he did, Arcee ran up behind him and grabbed the wheels on his back. She held him there while firing several times into his back. Knockout fell down, unable to move. "C'mon Bee!" Arcee yelled, and bolted for the door. Bee wasn't too far behind her, and soon they were running down the seemingly endless corridors in search of an exit. *Down this way!* beeped Bee. He ran toward a door, and forced it open. If it hadn't been for Arcee grabbing him he would have fallen out and offlined. "Careful there, Bee," she said. "How about we take the safer route?" Arcee pointed to the escape pods not too far away from the door.  
Bee's faceplate slightly turned blue, then he got into one and launched. Arcee did the same, and soon they were on the ground jumping out of the pods. "Raf," she said into her radio. "We need a groundbridge. Mission: succesful!"

* * *

**A/N: So, if you're wondering why they didn't just groundbridge onto Megatron's ship, it's because he had the shielding surrounding it (they mentioned in the show) Also, I now have a few free days, so I will be uploading a WHOLE lot of stories for you guys ^_^ Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave what you think in a comment! I will be uploading the next chapter very soon!**


End file.
